Noche
by Danara-chan
Summary: Minific [IchigoRukia]
1. Chapter 1

**Noche**

Espasmo dulce, calidez abrumadora, sensación de plenitud, sentirse llena, completa; corriente de sentidos desbocados y totalmente fuera de control; mas de mil emociones indescriptibles en menos de un segundo. Lentamente vuelve a mí la lucidez y el control de mi cuerpo y de los sentidos, mientras noto como cae con suavidad sobre mí.

"Te quiero"- susurra exhausto antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir tranquilo

Sonrío mientras le acaricio el rostro y enredo más manos en su pelo. Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía su rostro tan tranquilo, aunque ahora que lo pienso, nunca le había visto tan relajado. No puedo evitar pensar, en este momento, en como hemos terminado así y sonrío de nuevo, nunca imagine que esos enfados tenían nombres propios, "celos" e "indecisión". Intento incorporarme para ir hacia mi, ahora, poca apetecible cama-armario pero él me impide moverme y cuanto más intento soltarme y salir, más se aferra a mí.

"Te necesito"- susurra dormido

Vuelvo a sonreír cesando en mi intento de alejarme de tan calido abrazo

"No temas Ichigo, porque aunque no me veas, no notes mi presencia, siempre estaré contigo, siempre te protegeré y nunca me alejare de tu alma y de tu corazón, siempre Ichigo -le acaricio de nuevo el pelo con amor y cariño- aunque no me sientas junto a ti, nunca dudes que estoy contigo.

Noto como aflojas tu agarre con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y ahora si puedo salir de tu cama e ir a la mía, tan vacía y fría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este minific es para que me perdonéis la tardanza de la continuación de mi Fic pero es que he tenido que empezarla de nuevo porque mi madre lo tiro "por error". Asi que por eso aun no actualizo, estoy terminándolo de nuevo, supongo que mañana ya estará listo para pasarlo al pc y colgarlo. No prometo que este mañana pero supongo que para antes del lunes estará - No os enfadeis mucho eh:P


	2. Chapter 2

**Noche 2**

El corazon me palpita tan rapido que siento que me desvorda esta inusitada alegria. Esta emocion es tan indescriptible que no sabria describirla con palabras. Me siento euforico y a la vez siento que las lagrimas quieres salir precipitadamente de mis ojos. Se que lo de anoche fue real, porque sino mi corazon no estaria asi, tan desbocado, apasionado, euforico, loco, agitado...todas mis penas parecen anestesiadas por esta sensacion y por primera vez anoche, en mi mundo interior, vi el sol brillar como nunca, ni una nube en el cielo y Zangetsu con una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara.

Me levanto tranquilamente mirando el armario, se que esta ahi y sonrio feliz mientras me pongo algo de ropa, no creo que si viene mi padre a despertarme como siempre y me vea desnudo no sospeche nada con lo pervertido que es, aunque esta vez si que tubiese razon...se que debio costarle mucho levantarse de la cama despues de lo de anoche ademas sin despertarme, siempre preocupandose por mi y sonrio, no puedo evitarlo, verdaderamente es mi angel...

-Ichigo levanta!- interrumpe mis pensamientos mi padre entrando pricipitandamente en mi habitacion y vuelvo a agradecerle interiormente que aunque me huviese encantado verla entre mis brazos esta mañana, dormida y asi poder disfrutar de ella un poco mas, que se fuese al armario- valla ya estas despierto, venga a desayunar!-vuelve a interrumpir mis pesamientos

-Ya voy, deja que termine de vestirme pesado-le contesto y por fin se va, termino de vestirme, miro hacia el armario y camino hacia el, apollo mi mano con suavidad en la puerta del armario- gracias por despejar mi cielo de esas nubes de lluvia Rukia- susurro y ahora si me voy antes de que venga mi padre de nuevo y me vea hablando con el armario

Lo que el no vio ni ollo Ichigo fue el armario descorrerse despues de que el cerrara las puerta de su habitacion, asomandose Rukia con una sonrisa en la boca

-Y gracias a ti por sacar de la soledad a mi corazon, Ichigo

------------------------Fin------------------

Bueno originariamente este minific era solo una parte pero una pregunta que me hiciste Guety origino la necesitad de hacer una segunda parte antes de ponerme a hacer el siguiente capitulo de mi Fic, espero que aclarara tu duda y que os guste a todos! -

Besos -


End file.
